1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling duct piston and a method for producing the same from a piston basic body and a lining part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling duct piston and its production is known from DE 10 2007 029 307 A1, for example, which describes a piston for a combustion engine with a piston basic body, which faces a further component that is connected permanently to an assigned combustion chamber. There, the further component completely forms the piston surface of the piston that faces the combustion chamber. In the piston basic body, a cooling duct that is completely enclosed by the material of this piston basic body is provided. Engine oil can circulate through this to cool the upper region of the piston.
In DE 10 2007 005 268 A1, it is specified as to the prior art how cooling ducts can be produced by a lost core. The lost core is arranged in such a mould that it can be completely encapsulated. Then the material of the lost core is discharged from the cooling duct formed, wherein it must be ensured that no material remains in the cooling duct, so as to prevent contaminants in the engine oil circuit. As an alternative to producing a cooling duct, an encircling depression is provided in a combustion chamber side of a piston basic body, which is sealed by a metal strip, for example. The design of the piston is hereby higher and the materials used must, on the one hand, be adjusted with respect to their thermal and mechanical properties to one another, and on the other hand the metal strip must be fitted to the piston basic body via the cooling duct on the combustion chamber side.
The subject matter of DE 10 2007 005 268 A1 is a multi-part steel piston consisting of a piston upper section and a piston lower section, wherein, in the region of the piston upper section, an annular element forms a coaxial and radially circumferential cooling duct with the piston upper section. The attachment regions of the annular element are set up at least once in sections and the annular element is attached permanently to the piston basic body, wherein at least one attachment point is located in the surface of the steel piston that faces the combustion chamber.
Based on the cited prior art, the object arises to provide an improved cooling duct piston that is constructed simply and robustly and is thereby cost-effective.